Signs have long been used to display information to customers or other observers. Eye-catching, fun, interesting, or otherwise unique signs or exhibits help grab an observer's attention, make a viewing experience more enjoyable, or otherwise increase communicative impact on the observer. Lenticular images have been used as one way of catching a viewer's attention. A “lenticular surface,” or a surface including lenses, is often associated with a piece of ribbed plastic aligned with a series of segmented images. In such applications, elongate and transparent ribs act as lenticules, or lenses. Often, the lenticules run vertically, such that a viewer turning the surface, or passing by the lenticular surface, views an incrementally changing image. The use of segmented lenticular images can facilitate visual effects such as: flips, where two or more images change between one another; three-dimensional effects; animations, with three or more images used to create the illusion of motion; and other variations or combinations of such effects.